Une petite attention
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Cela fait des années que Harry, Ron et Hermione accomplissent une petite attention pour Neville. Petite, certes, mais tellement importante pour leur ami... (traduction)


_Voici une petite fic courte mais mignonne sur Neville. J'espère que vous aimerez !  
_

_L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire est de **Scaterred Logic**, j'ai simplement fait la traduction. _

* * *

**Une petite attention**

**OoOoO**

Harry Potter entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qui était encore bondée à cette heure ci. Au creux de son bras, il tenait une petite boite fermement serrée. Il la recouvrit soigneusement de son écharpe, capta le regard de Ron et inclina la tête en direction d'Hermione. Ron hocha la tête à son tour et esquissa un sourire. Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir de Métamorphose et remarqua le regard que s'échangeaient ses deux amis. Immédiatement elle laissa tomber sa plume et suspendit la rédaction de son parchemin.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque » annonça-t-elle à haute voix. « Il y a trop de monde pour étudier ici. Ron, si tu veux mes cours sur l'Histoire de la magie, il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi. »

« D'accord » répondit Ron aussitôt. « J'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses livres et ses parchemins, Harry sortit de la pièce et attendit à l'extérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent, il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, mais Hermione le devança :

« Tu en as trouvé un ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. « Au bord du lac. » Il jeta un œil sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui les écoutait avidement. « Allons-y » les pressa-t-il en s'éloignant d'un bon pas.

Ron et Hermione le suivirent silencieusement jusque dans un recoin obscur. Harry tendit la boite à Ron et sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche. Balayant les parages pour s'assurer qu'on ne les observait pas, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette sur la carte et murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Pendant qu'ils attendaient que les petits points sur la carte apparaissent, Ron ouvrit le couvercle de la boite et regarda à l'intérieur « Alors ? Cela en fait combien à présent ? » questionna-t-il.

« Depuis la première année ? » Harry réfléchit quelques instants. « Au moins quatre. »

« Cinq. » rectifia rapidement Hermione.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Cinq ? Tu en es sûre ? »

La jeune fille eut un soupir exaspéré. « Tu oublies toujours celui que nous retrouvé écrasé sous l'armure du deuxième étage. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » Harry hocha pensivement la tête. « Cela fait bien cinq. »

Les petits points sur la carte apparurent et il distingua rapidement les noms sur le parchemin.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de regarder par dessus son épaule. « Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au troisième étage, près de la salle des sortilèges. »

« Très bien. » Ron s'éloigna en direction des escaliers. « Allons-y. »

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils rejoignirent le troisième étage en un temps record et s'avancèrent vers la statue de la sorcière borgne.

« Trevor ? » La voix de Neville résonnait autour d'eux. « Trevor, où es-tu ? »

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron. « Dépêche-toi » souffla-t-elle. « Il est presque là. »

Ron inclina le boite vers le sol et se pencha vers le crapaud qui en était tombé. « Allez, avance » chuchota-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pouce. « C'est Neville, tu vas vivre avec lui. Et à partir de maintenant tu t'appelles Trevor. »

Le crapaud lança un croassement indigné et fit quelques bonds en direction du couloir. Rapidement les trois amis se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre, ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

« Trevor, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! » cria Neville en se précipitant vers le crapaud. Il se pencha et le ramassa doucement, le tenant au niveau de ses yeux alors qu'il lui parlait. « Tu devrais arrêter de partir en exploration comme ça. » le gronda-t-il. « Quelque chose de grave pourrait t'arriver un de ces jours. »

Secouant la tête, il mit le crapaud dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et partit vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Ron soupira « Vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait lui dire ? Je veux dire, tôt ou tard il trouvera Trevor mort avant que nous l'ayons découvert.»

Hermione les regarda pensivement. « Peut-être qu'il a raison, Harry. Après tout Neville n'est plus en première année. Peut-être que nous devrions lui dire la vérité."

Harry observa l'ombre de Neville disparaître au bout du couloir. Peut-être était-il temps de lui dire la vérité. Mais il se souvint que Trevor n'était pas la seule chose que Neville essayait de cacher dans sa poche. Non, il y avait également un papier vide de Ballongomme...

« Non » décida-t-il fermement. « Tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé _son _Trevor. On continuera à le remplacer. C'est une petite chose. Une petite chose qui en vaut la peine » souffla-t-il en se souvenant du grand sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Neville.

Harry se tourna soudainement vers Hermione. « D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois ce sera ton tour. »

Ron sourit et la poussa du coude. « Tout à fait. Tu devras trouver un sixième Trevor, Hermione. »

Hermione leva les yeux. « J'espère qu'il n'y aura _pas _de sixième Trevor. En plus c'est au tour de Ron. C'est _moi _qui ai trouvé Trevor la quatrième fois. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta Ron. « N'essaye pas de te défiler, Hermione ! »

Harry éclata de rire et le trio suivit Neville qui caressait tendrement son crapaud, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.


End file.
